Tatuaje
by MaryJu-chan
Summary: Reedición. Una oportunidad para la historia! Lucy, hija de Luffy y Nami queda por esas vueltas del destino a cargo de la banda de Barbanegra. Los Mugiwara y un futuro increíble. Una historia llena de suspenso y nuevas aventuras. ¿Podrá Lucy volver al camino del bien? ¿Pordrá librarse de ser "la mujer de hierro"?
1. Prólogo de la desesperación

Título: Tatuaje

Animé/Manga: One Piece, de Eiichiro Oda

Género: Drama, acción, suspenso

Resumen: ¿Qué sucedería si la hija de Luffy se enamora del hijo de su peor enemigo? ¿Qué sucedería si alguien hace desaparecer al nieto de Luffy? ¿Y si ese nieto, en su adolescencia, finalmente se encuentra con su verdad? El destino puede ser increíblemente irónico…

Disclaimer: One Piece es una obra maestra de Oda-sensei. Todos los Mugiwara son suyos y algún que otro personaje de esta historia es de mi autoría, pero ojalá los tome para One Piece (cara con ojitos de estrella).

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Prólogo de la desesperación**

"_**Si te arrancan al niño, que llevamos por dentro,  
Si te quitan la teta y te cambian de cuento  
No te tragues la pena, porque no estamos muertos…"**_

* * *

– _¡Mamá! __–__ la voz de la mujer de cabellos castaños inundó la pequeña habitación__. Estaba completamente despeinada y su largo cabello estaba pegado a su rostro empapado de sudor. El resto cubría desprolijamente la almohada. Las sábanas amarillentas y desgastadas estaban arrugadas y se podía ver el colchón de lana debajo. Sintió un golpe de realidad cuando notó que no podía mover la mano derecha y recordó cuando esa bestia inmunda la amarró con fuerza a ese lugar, impidiéndole siquiera moverse mucho más allá de la cama._

_La habitación estaba debajo del castillo de popa, era oscura y sucia, hasta podía escuchar las ratas cuando con sus pequeñas patas rascaban la pared para pasar. Tenía náuseas, y le dolía muchísimo el vientre bajo. Estaba segura que pronto llegaría el momento y su hijo nacería allí en ese inmundo barco en medio del mar._

_Ni siquiera podía saber si aún estaban en el Nuevo Mundo. La última vez que vio el sol, navegaban cerca de Dressrosa y avistaron una nave pirata a lo lejos. Su corazón dio un brinco de emoción al saber que era un aliado de su padre y que al fin podría huir de allí. Quizá tenían suerte y hasta la llevaban a los brazos de su madre._

_Extrañaba muchísimo a su madre. Nami hubiera sabido qué decirle sobre su primer embarazo. Quería abrazarla, besarla y pedirle perdón por todo lo que les había dicho y hecho. Una lágrima salió de su ojo derecho y el dolor volvió a ser profundo, no dejándola respirar. Quiso gritar pero no pudo._

_El bebé llegaría ese día, estaba ya absolutamente segura. Y ella estaba sola y atada. Debía al menos soltarse para poder acomodar un poco el lugar. Se acomodó para poder observar. Había una silla y un barril seguramente con agua. También una jarra. Al menos podría lavarse un poco. Observó detenidamente su mano derecha, que estaba ensangrentada y sucia de tanto forcejear y luego pensó que quizá podría desatar el otro extremo. _

_Volteó y en el suelo encontró lo que más tarde sería su salvación: un cuchillo. Sus ojos brillaron después de tanto tiempo, pero al instante sintió nuevamente el dolor punzante en su vientre bajo. Respiró profundamente e imaginó a su padre, su sonrisa, su fuerza, sus ganas de aventuras y tomó fuerzas para continuar. _

_El cuchillo no estaba muy afilado pero le sirvió para gastar la soga y soltarse. Al ponerse de pie, agua tibia con la fuerza de un baldazo, se escurrió por su entrepierna, mojando todo el suelo de maderas maltrechas. Maldijo por lo bajo y se acercó al barril, donde efectivamente había agua._

– _Koichi __–__ tomó su abultado vientre, como queriendo sostenerlo un poco más. __–__ Pronto escaparemos __–__ se juró mentalmente que sacaría a su hijo de ese maldito barco ni bien pueda moverse con soltura nuevamente. Quizá en un par de días._

_El parto fue rápido y a pesar de que estaba sola pudo arreglárselas perfectamente. El cuchillo le permitió cortar el cordón umbilical del pequeño, quien dormía plácidamente en la cama, envuelto en un pedazo de la sábana. El niño era precioso, sus ojos eran expresivos y de color avellana, y su suave e incipiente cabello era rojo como el fuego. Ya no tenía nada más que pensar, en dos días se iría de allí a como diese lugar. No le importaba más nada._

– _Veamos __–__ escuchó una voz atrás de la puerta. __–__ instintivamente tomó al bebé en brazos y se acomodó sobre la cama. Estaba hecha un desastre, pero no le importaba. Al menos había podido reconocer algunas cuestiones básicas, como que el niño estaba bien y la placenta había salido completa. Su sangrado no se detenía, pero habían pasado apenas unas tres horas desde el parto. __–__ Cómo está mi princesa_

_Un enorme hombre ingresó a la habitación, enmudeciendo al verla ensangrentada de la cintura hacia abajo y con el bebé en brazos. Se había recogido el cabello con la soga que antes le amarraba la mano. El tipo sonrió._

– _Déjame tranquila __–__ escupió con bronca._

– _No puedo hacer eso, querida __–__ dijo él, acercándose y dejándose ver. Tenía unos veinticinco años, era corpulento y gordo, con una barba desprolija color negro._

– _Estabas mejor cuando tenías la puta boca cerrada __–__ ella estaba furiosa, sus ojos negros ardían._

– _No puedo callar ante tanta belleza __–__ estiró su mano para tocarla pero ella lo escupió. __–__ Bueno, bueno __–__ él sonrió, sobrándola. __–__ No iba a hacerle daño a su hijo __–__ se limpió con la ropa. __–__ ¿De dónde habrá sacado ese cabello tan rojo? __–__ se alejó un poco. __–__ Le solicitaré al Capitán que te permita salir a lavarte, no quisiera que mueras de una infección_

– _Preferiría morir __–__ retrucó ella. __–__ Pero debo cuidar a mi hijo __–__ el hombre salió._

_Al poco tiempo sintió que alguien ingresaba a la habitación y su alivio fue grande al notar que era la jovencita que siempre la ayudaba antes, cuando la trataban bien. Bella era muy callada, pero solían llevarse muy bien._

– _Bella, que bueno que te hayan enviado_

– _Señorita Lucy, por favor, no diga eso – la muchacha de cabello negro y largo estaba al borde del llanto._

– _¿Qué sucede? – Lucy estaba un poco alarmada por la manera en que la chica le hablaba y rápidamente quitaba las sábanas sucias e intentaba limpiar la sangre del suelo._

– _Es el Capitán – susurró. – Le dijo al Señor que no podrá conservar al bebé_

– _¡¿Qué?! – gritó Lucy, y Bella le hizo gestos de silencio. – No permitiré que le haga algo a Koichi_

– _Lo sé, señorita – Bella se acercó. – Pero es lo que escuché. El Señor estaba discutiendo mucho con el Capitán_

– _Haremos algo – Lucy estaba muy confiada, y sabía que Bella era una buena mujer. Le dio un beso en la frente al niño y se lo entregó a la jovencita._

– _¿Qué hace? _

– _Tú te lo llevarás – le dijo, mirándola a los ojos. Bella negó con la cabeza. – Si, Bella. Hasta que me haya librado de Barbanegra, tú te lo llevarás. Le haré el _tatuaje_ y conservará el apellido de _su padre

– _Será muy arriesgado, señorita, yo… yo no puedo_

– _Si, puedes. Marshall D. Koichi irá contigo y nos encontraremos en el East Blue en cuanto pueda librarme de este desgraciado_

– _Señorita Lucy, ¿aún…?_

– _Aún lo amo, Bella. Él fue el amor de mi vida, siempre lo amaré – acarició la cabeza del pequeño. – Y jamás perdonaré a Barbanegra por lo que le hizo – la observó con determinación. – Por eso no puedo entregarle a mi hijo – la de cabello negro asintió._

– _Está bien, me lo llevaré al East Blue_

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos era de mañana. Algo se revolvió a su lado y descubrió que era su pequeño Koichi ya despierto, jugando con su cachorro que también estaba sobre la cama. Ese había sido un mal sueño. Recordar todo aquello no le gustaba para nada, no después de saber que aún estaba en pie aquella promesa que hizo con Bella ese trágico día del nacimiento del pelirrojo, hacía dos años.

Desde aquel momento, Barbanegra jamás hizo nada en su contra ni en contra de su propio nieto, Koichi, a pesar de saber que en algún punto lo detestaba por ser también nieto del Rey Pirata, su padre, Monkey D. Luffy. ¡Cómo los extrañaba! Pero ese no era el momento de ponerse melancólicos. Pronto su deseo de escape estaría haciéndose realidad, Bella se llevaría a Koichi al East Blue y esperaría por ella, y juntos buscarían a sus padres y volverían bajo la protección de los Mugiwara.

El sol brillaba en lo alto cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación dos veces antes de darle vuelta a la llave y pasar. Era aquel tipo odioso, que reemplazó a su esposo cuando éste murió en esa batalla hacía tiempo. Le hubiese encantado que él conociera a Koichi, lo cargara entre sus brazos y los tres pudieran ser tan felices como lo soñaron. Pero, el destino es caprichoso e impredecible, y no sólo lo arrancó de su vida sino que estaba por tomar una de las determinaciones más peligrosas del universo: desafiar a Barbanegra.

– El Capitán quiere verte – soltó el tipo sin entrar a la habitación. Lucy, que vivía encerrada en la habitación, sonrió levemente. Dejó a Koichi en el suelo, y se acercó al hombre.

– ¿Para qué quiere verme? – preguntó desafiante, clavándole los ojos. Si algo la caracterizaba, era que no le tenía miedo a nada.

– No lo sé, pero debes prepararte, no está de humor – al parecer, el sujeto estaba algo molesto y Lucy pudo observar un reciente golpe en el rostro. Quiso reir, pero no lo hizo.

– Pues bien, vamos, yo tampoco estoy de humor – giró y tomó al niñito de la mano, dispuesta a llevarlo con ella.

– No, querida – el tipo se cruzó de brazos. – El niño se queda con la criada – soltó e inmediatamente Bella apareció detrás suyo con cara de pánico. Lucy le hizo un gesto y ella pasó, tomado a Koichi en sus brazos con una sonrisa.

Barbanegra había envejecido tanto que su cabello era completamente blanco. No le quedaba nada de negro y a Lucy le parecía chistoso que su apodo no coincidiera con su aspecto. Tenía una pierna de palo y le faltaba un brazo y una oreja, cortesía del Rey Pirata. Lucía espantoso, ya sin ningún diente y una enorme joroba que no le permitía enderezarse, quedando prácticamente tirado sobre el sillón de respaldo aterciopelado y alto donde sentaba su detestable trasero.

Como no veía bien, hacía que algún esclavo le indicara quienes ingresaban a la habitación y le describiera cómo estaban vestidos, y sus expresiones. Y si no le gustaba lo que el esclavo decía, lo mandaba a matar por su hijo adoptivo, quien en ese momento ingresaba al recinto con Lucy.

– Entra su hijo con la Señora Lucy, Capitán – dijo el pobre tipejo temblando de miedo. Aún se podía observar sobre la alfombra la sangre del anterior. – Ella trae unos pantalones negros y una camiseta roja, mi señor

– ¿Cómo tiene el cabello? – preguntó Barbanegra, y un humo negro se escapó por su boca. La voz sonaba ronca y débil, pero Lucy pudo oírlo perfectamente.

– Negro, señor, recogido en una trenza – el viejo sonrió y a Lucy le dieron asco sus encías sin dientes.

– Ven – ordenó y ella se acercó rápidamente, sin vacilar. – Siempre tan altanera, niña – soltó una carcajada que terminó en una tos horrorosa. – Como ves – dijo cuando pudo – estoy muriendo – afirmó y Lucy abrió un poco los ojos pero no dijo nada. – El mocoso – soltó aire – el mocoso heredará mi nave

– ¿Qué? – dijo ella, sin creérselo. ¿Tanto tiempo planeando un escape, creyendo que Barbanegra quería que su Koichi estuviese muerto, y venía y le decía esto? – ¿Quiere que un pequeño de dos años quede a cargo de su nave? ¡Van a asesinarlo ni bien usted deje de respirar! – gritó desesperada. Teach sonrió.

– Bueno, eso es de esperar – la miró, y aunque Lucy sabia que él solo veía manchas, supo perfectamente que la estaba probando. – Por eso, tú te quedarás a cargo – la Monkey creyó que se le había caído una montaña encima. ¿Estaba el viejo decrépito loco o qué?

– Usted está demente – soltó y giró. – ¿Por qué no le da el mando a este inepto? – se le salían las palabras una tras otra aún consciente de que podría no salir de esa habitación. – ¡Cierto! ¡No le dan los huevos! – gritó en todo su rostro. El sujeto se encolerizó pero automáticamente quedó estático. El haki de Barbanegra se hizo sentir y él, como su vasallo, supo que no tenía que hacer nada.

– Mi nieto será mi sucesor y no podrás evitarlo, Monkey D. Lucy – su voz se había tornado espeluznante, pero Lucy no volteó. – Ahora vete, quiero morir en paz

* * *

Nota de la autora: REEDITANDO. Es una historia que a veces se les tornará compleja de leer ya que tiene algunos cambios temporales. La trama transcurre en dos tiempos: el presente y el pasado, pero sin embrago, el pasado quizá puede ser hace muchos años o hace pocos meses. Intentaré ser lo más clara posible en la ubicación temporal (cuando esto no le quite suspenso a la trama, saben que me encanta dejarlos con ganas de más).


	2. La mujer de hierro

Título: Tatuaje

**Capítulo 2: La mujer de hierro**

"_**Si te anclaran las alas, en el muelle del viento  
Yo te espero un segundo en la orilla del tiempo  
Llegaras cuando vayas más allá del intento…"**_

* * *

Una semana más tarde, Barbanegra estaba muerto. Su funeral duró diez días y finalmente lo arrojaron al mar, al Nuevo Mundo, y con una flecha encendida incineraron su cuerpo que ya comenzaba a pudrirse a pesar del crudo invierno que estaban atravesando en ese instante. Fue entonces cuando Lucy comprendió que había hecho lo correcto enviando a su hijo con Bella al East Blue.

Moría por dentro, pero no podía abandonar su lucha, no podía simplemente huir de allí, dejando en manos del hijo adoptivo e inútil del viejo toda esa flota de salvajes y despiadados piratas, que sólo pensaban en matar, tener sexo y alcoholizarse todo el tiempo. Banda que estaba por decreto a cargo de su pequeño de dos años, al que todos ellos querrían linchar con tal de arrebatarle su poder. Con su rostro endurecido después de haber llorado tanto, no por la muerte, sino por haber tenido que dejar ir a Koichi, pensó que lo mejor era hacerse cargo de la tarea encomendada por el ahora difunto Capitán Marshall D. Teach.

– _Con el Capitán muerto, no habrá nadie que controle a estas bestias __–__ fue el comentario de una de las tripulantes del navío, una mujer de mediana edad, de grandes proporciones. Y Lucy pensó que tenía mucha razón. Las únicas mujeres en el barco eran esta tripulante, Bella, Catarina Devon y Lucy. Y Catarina estaba decrépita y pronto seguiría al Capitán, ya que era la última que quedaba de los miembros originales de la banda. Los demás, eran unos borrachos idiotas, que apenas si podían acatar las órdenes del hijo adoptivo del maldito viejo. Lucy quería irse nadando, pero no lo haría. Debía mantener la calma, sacar a Koichi de ahí y mantenerlo a salvo de esos tipos hasta que pudiera defenderse por sí mismo o haber encontrado a los Sombrero de Paja. Lo que sucediera primero. Y no le importaba si para eso faltaran días o años._

_Tras pensárselo mucho, Lucy decidió hacer una llamada a su nakama y mejor amiga, Leiko. Antes, cuando aún estaba vivo su esposo, siempre hablaban o incluso se veían si estaban no muy lejos. Tristemente hacía dos años que no le permitían hacer eso. Pero ahora todo era diferente. Barbanegra, antes de morir, le entregó el mando a Koichi y aclaró que hasta que él fuera lo suficientemente grande como para hacerlo por si mismo, su madre, o sea la mismísima Lucy, llevaría a cabo esa tarea. Decir eso o decapitarla, era igual, pero para la sorpresa de la Monkey, no sucedió nada. Todo estaba calmo e incluso la tripulación extrañamente la comenzaba a tratar bien._

_Nada cuadraba, pero debía darse prisa y rescatar a su pequeño de las manos de su cruel destino. Sin dudar, llamó a Leiko, hija de Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin, apenas un año mayor que ella. Lo último que sabía era que aún viajaba junto a sus padres en el Sunny y rogaba porque eso continuara siendo así._

– _Purupurupurupuru catcha __–__ el sonido del Den Den Mushi descolgándose del otro lado hizo que se pusiera aún más tensa, pero tenía que mostrar entereza. __–__ Hola __–__ se escuchó la voz clara de Leiko al otro lado._

– _Hola Leiko, ¿cómo estás? __–__ un silencio de radio se hizo presente. __–__ Sí, soy yo, no te quedes muda __–__ sonrió._

– _¿Lucy? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué sucedió? ¡¿Por qué desapareciste dos años?! __–__ acabó casi gritando._

– _Espera, espera __–__ se acomodó en la silla. __–__ Las cosas han cambiado __–__ no tenía caso andar con rodeos, iría al grano. __–__ Dylan murió y tuve un hijo_

– _¿Un hijo? ¡Yo también tuve una niña! __–__ Leiko se oía confundida. __–__ Su nombre es Naomi, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo está tu pequeño?_

– _Koichi está bien, y yo también __–__ afirmó con una seguridad que le salía de las entrañas. Debía terminar esa conversación haciendo que su amiga se quedara tranquila y no precipite a todos como unos locos hacia el mar. __–__ Necesito contarte algo, pero por favor, no se lo digas a mis padres_

– _Lucy yo-_

– _No digas nada, sólo escucha __–__ no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, más teniendo en cuenta que la podían oír. __–__ Enviaré a Koichi con una amiga al East Blue, necesito que por favor lo busques allá y hagas que mi papá lo proteja. Yo no puedo irme, aquí pasaron muchas cosas __–__ tomó aire. __–__ Por favor, no les digas a mis hermanos, por lo que más quieras __–__ sabía que era mucho pedir, pero si Arashi o Ray se enteraban de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, de seguro revolverían cielo y tierra para encontrarla._

– _¿De verdad me estas pidiendo que aunque no me cuentes qué mierda sucede, me calle y me quede tan tranquila? ¡Por favor, Lucy! Dime qué ocurre_

– _No puedo, de verdad no puedo, pero no es bueno que mi hijo continúe aquí. ¿Tú sigues en el Sunny?_

– _Pasaron muchas cosas también, no estoy en el barco __–__ al parecer, Leiko tampoco hablaría. Le pareció justo, después de todo no estaba siendo sincera._

– _No importa, Bella irá con Koichi a Loguetown, llegarán en más o menos un mes, por favor intenta recogerlos. Los reconocerás, ambos llevan el _tatuaje_ en el pecho – no podía arriesgarse a hacer una descripción física por Den Den Mushi, ya que la Marina podría intervenir la llamada._

– _Haré lo que pueda – fue lo último que escucharía de Leiko en muchos años._

Con Koichi fuera del barco, todo se había vuelto más claro para Lucy. Le parecía increíble que todo el mundo le siguiera la corriente, pero lo hacían, incluso comenzaron a llamarla Capitana. ¿Era lo mejor? ¿Continuar así, intentando volverse más y más fuerte y confiable frente a esa manga de idiotas? No tenía respuestas, sólo sabía que tenía dos o tres aliados en esa tripulación que por alguna razón que ella desconocía la respetaban,y que eran lo que quedaba de la banda de Barbanegra. Quizá sólo el hecho de ser la hija de Luffy lograba darle prestigio o algo así.

Evidentemente Leiko no había hablado con sus hermanos ni con su padre, porque ya habían pasado dos meses y no había tenido noticias suyas. Debía navegar hacia alguno de los Blues y salir del Grand Line para poder contactar con algún informante confiable que le pudiera confirmar que su hijo ya estaba en el Sunny. Cuando quiso acordarse, habían bajado de la Red Line hacia el North Blue.

Esa mañana, todo estaba calmo. Un periódico cayó sobre la cubierta y comenzaba a humedecerse con el rocío cuando _la mujer de hierro_, como solían llamarla, lo tomó. Se sentó sobre unas cuerdas y lo abrió, pero luego se arrepentiría toda su vida: el Rey Pirata había muerto.

* * *

**Tres años más tarde, en alguna isla de verano...**

– Mamá – la voz de un niño se hizo oír, desde el patio. La mujer aludida, se secó las manos con el delantal y con una sonrisa inconfundible para el pequeño, se acercó abriendo la puerta.

– ¿Qué sucede, hijo? – le preguntó dulcemente. El niño, de unos cinco años, miraba muy de cerca un insecto de largas patas color verde, que posaba sobre una hoja. El pequeño tenía un cabello de un intenso rojo, despeinado, y sus ojos eran almendrados y color miel. Asombrado como estaba, señaló el insecto.

– ¿Es un saltamontes, verdad? – preguntó. La mujer se acercó y lo tomó en brazos.

– Sé que hace calor, Akira – su voz era dulce, pero su tono había cambiado un poco. Además, había ignorado la pregunta. – Pero debes ponerte una camiseta, nadie nunca puede ver esa _marca_ en tu pecho – le dijo duramente refiriéndose a una marca con forma de dragón que cubría el pectoral derecho del pequeño. Los ojos azules de la mujer reflejaban la culpa que sentía el niño.

– Está bien, mamá, lo siento – un ruido los alertó y ambos sonrieron al ver salir de la casa hacia el jardín a un hombre robusto y musculoso, con piel morena y cabello negro.

– ¡Con que aquí están! – el hombre lucía muy contento.

– ¡Hola papá! – el pequeño lo abrazó cuando se acercó, aún estando en brazos de la mujer.

– ¡Hola Akira! – lo cargó. – Hola Mira – dio un sutil beso en la frente de la mujer. – Vayamos a comer algo, ¡muero de hambre!

* * *

**¡Hola a todxs! Espero estén bien. **

**Esta historia ha sufrido muchas modificaciones porque aunque la publico, luego la leo, y no me cierra del todo. Por eso decidí comenzar a contarla por otro lado, por el lado de Lucy.**

**Como habrán leido, Luffy y Nami tuvieron tres hijos: Arashi, Ray y Lucy. Y también habrán comprendido que el amor es alocado y no entiende razones y un tal Dylan (aparentemente hijo de Barbanegra) y Lucy se enamoraron, se casaron y tuvieron un pequeño llamado Koichi.**

**Bien, luego pasaron cosas, y más cosas, y nos encontramos con ¡una noticia de Luffy muerto! y con que aparentemente el pequeño "Akira" es "Koichi"... ¿será? ¿Qué sucedió con Bella? **

**Muy pronto, más capítulos. ¿Qué tal un comentario?**

**Nos leemos, Mary**


	3. Un mal presentimiento

Título: Tatuaje

**Capítulo 3: Un mal presentimiento**

"_**Tengo miedo que se rompa la esperanza  
Que la libertad se quede sin alas  
Tengo miedo que haya un día sin mañana  
Tengo miedo de que el miedo, te eché un pulso y pueda más  
No te rindas no te sientes a esperar"**_

* * *

El presente era algo que algunas personas no habían imaginado. El presente no era aquel futuro soñado por los nakama del Rey Pirata. Definitivamente, ni por asomo, el presente era aquel deseado futuro. No que no. Pero, en cierta isla del Nuevo Mundo, igualmente y a pesar de esto, una mujer (que ya peinaba bastantes canas) disfrutaba del presente que vivía.

─ ¡Oba san! ¡Oba san! ¿Qué es esto? ─ una niña de apenas unos cuatro años se acercó corriendo a la mujer. Extendió su pequeña manita hacia ella, que a pesar de los años que había vivido y de las innumerables aventuras, se erguía esbelta sobre el acantilado de aquella remota isla del Nuevo Mundo. El delicado vestido de gaza ondeaba con la brisa y su cabello negro mezclado con blanco también. Lo llevaba suelto sobre la espalda, casi desafiando al viento para que lo remueva con violencia. Pero sin embargo, este era suave y melancólico. Dio un suspiro y miró a la niña, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. La chiquilla sostenía entre sus manos un recorte de periódico. La mujer llevó sus hermosos ojos azules a aquel papel y temió tomarlo, extrañándose de ese sentimiento. ¿Qué razón podría haber en _temer_ a un papel? Miró nuevamente a la niña, que la observaba en silencio, esperando ansiosamente su respuesta.

─ ¿Dónde hallaste esto? ─ preguntó. Su voz era cálida y armónica. Única. La pequeña de cabello corto y crespo, parpadeó varias veces. Parecía pensar seriamente en qué contestarle.

─ Estaba en el _museo_ ─ dijo, como con miedo. La mujer sonrió y volvió su vista al horizonte. Por supuesto que no necesitaba mirar el papel para saber qué era. La brisa se convirtió en un viento embravecido y temió por la seguridad de la niña. Otra vez el sentimiento de temor la envolvió por segunda vez en el mismo instante de ese presente que vivía. La tomó por la mano y emprendió un rápido regreso a casa por el sendero. Las flores eran violetas y azules y le daban toda la hermosura que necesitaba aquel prado sobre el acantilado. La isla era preciosa. Quizá por eso había decidido no navegar más y quedarse allí a vivir en paz el resto de sus días.

Entraron en la casa y una mujer bajita de expresión amable les sonrió. La niña se soltó de la mano de la anciana y corrió a abrazar a la joven, aún apretando el papel. La mujer mayor endureció su rostro al sentir que su piel se erizaba. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Quizá sería el frío que le provocó el cambio del viento. La joven la miró, percibiendo que estaba algo turbada y le ofreció para beber. Pero ésta le agradeció y se despidió con una sonrisa. Continuó caminando por el sendero, que se introducía en el bosque.

Al entrar a un claro, una choza se dejaba ver. Era pequeña. Sus paredes estaban cubiertas por enredaderas y las aves revoloteaban sobre la chimenea, trinando. El viento se había calmado y el sol brillaba en lo alto. Era una mañana radiante. Se detuvo sin pensar, a metros de la entrada y su mente divagó entre los recuerdos. Miró sus manos y se vio sosteniendo aquel papel, cuando aún no estaba recortado.

_Cerró los ojos y pudo ver un horizonte nublado, en el que una perfecta línea horizontal separaba las nubes del mar. La cubierta estaba vacía. Era una mañana igual a esa. La brisa agitaba su renegrido cabello suelto, y su fino vestido de gaza. Se recargó en la barandilla del barco y sintió unos fuertes brazos abrazándola por detrás. Sonrió y levantó la vista al cielo. Las gaviotas revoloteaban. Se acercaban a una isla. Esas manos bajaron hacia su vientre, apretándola y haciendo que toda su espalda chocara contra los músculos endurecidos del hombre que le pertenecía. Ese hombre al que amaba._

Caminó unos pasos avanzando hacia la choza. Suspiró sonoramente al tomar el pomo de la puerta. No abrió. _Se oían gritos desde el interior. Una fuerte discusión. Bajar o no bajar en la isla a la que se aproximaban. Era peligroso. Después de tanto tiempo de lidiar con cualquier peligro o cualquier persona que se metiera con ellos, por primera vez, temían llegar a una isla. El mundo entero se había convertido en un lugar peligroso desde hacía algunos meses. Los gritos del capitán hacían vibrar las maderas. Desistió de abrir la puerta, pero esta igualmente se abrió gracias a la mano de su hombre, que la seguía por detrás._

─ _Basta, Luffy ─ la grave voz del segundo al mando hizo callar a todos. Entró dejando a Robin en el dintel. El capitán estaba fuera de sí. ─ Hace semanas que estamos navegando, necesitamos ─ miró a cada uno de los que estaban en la cocina ─ anclar en una isla por unos días ─ el mutismo era general. Ni siquiera ella, que siempre se mantenía fría y estoica en ese tipo de situaciones podía siquiera moverse para entrar en la habitación._

─ _Es verdad ─ fue el cocinero el primero en acotar. ─ Necesitamos aprovisionarnos, las reservas están agotándose ─ argumentó. ─ No es necesario que bajemos todos, si eso es lo que te preocupa ─ aclaró. ─ Iremos algunos y cargaremos la bodega. Y nos iremos_

─ _Basta ─ lo interrumpió Zoro, nuevamente. ─ No hay excusas ─ se acercó más a Luffy. ─ Somos los Mugiwara, no es necesario pedirle permiso a nadie para anclar, ni para zarpar ni para nada ─ se puso cara a cara con el Capitán y fue entonces que Robin reaccionó a lo que sucedía. ¿Acaso era posible que Monkey D. Luffy tuviese miedo? ─ ¿O ya perdiste tu determinación, Capitán? ─ empleó el tono preciso para esa situación._

─ _Zoro detente ─ esta vez fue la voz de Nami la que se oyó. Pero, sin embargo, los dos hombres no se movieron. Se miraban intensamente. ─ Esto no tiene que ver con ustedes_

La puerta rechinó al abrirse. La anciana entró arrastrando los pies. ¿Por qué, después de tanto, la invadían los recuerdos? Se dejó caer en el sofá. Y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo. Cerró los ojos. _Los abrió y divisó a Luffy tan enojado como pocas veces lo había visto. Quizá lo que había dicho Nami lo había puesto peor que antes. Ussop tragó saliva sonoramente y Sanji apagó con violencia el cigarro en el cenicero de madera._

─ _No me mires así Luffy, esto no tiene que ver con ellos ─ la navegante se puso de pie con dificultad y se acercó al capitán. ─ Sabes bien, todos lo sabemos, que no quieres anclar porque tienes miedo que descubran que estoy embarazada ─ lo dijo con todas las letras. Fuerte y claro. El ambiente era tenso. Luffy no decía nada y Zoro continuaba clavándole la mirada, afirmando con severidad que la navegante estaba en lo cierto. ─ Confío ciegamente en que si algo sucede, tu, todos ─ agregó, estaba enojada, muy enojada ─ defenderán con uñas y dientes a cada uno de nosotros, y eso me incluye a mí y a este bebé ─ puso ambas manos sobre su vientre abultado._

_Robin no comprendía cuál era la discusión, pero a partir de lo que había dicho Zoro podía intuir que Luffy tenía un irracional miedo a perder a Nami o a su hijo. Un miedo que tenía como fundamento que al haberse convertido en el Rey Pirata, toda la Marina y el Gobierno Mundial se echaría sobre ellos hasta verlos ejecutados uno por uno. Saber que Nami estaba esperando un hijo suyo lo había hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero desde hacía un tiempo se comportaba extraño._

─ _No dejaré ─ dijo Luffy con dificultad, casi forzando su voz. ─ No dejaré que nadie toque a mi hijo_

La anciana suspiró sonoramente y volvió a ponerse de pie. No necesitaba volver a revivir aquellos momentos de incertidumbre. ¿Por qué esa niña había hallado en el desván aquel papel? ¿Por qué no mejor había llamado su atención la maqueta del Sunny hecha por Ussop, alguno de los carteles de "se busca" que conservaba con cariño colgados de la pared, o alguna reliquia de los maravillosos lugares de todo el mundo que habían visitado? Esa primera discusión sobre la seguridad del niño que llevaba Nami en sus entrañas no había sido la única. Cada vez que llegaban a una isla, conforme pasaban las semanas, se repetía la misma discusión. Incluso Zoro debía intervenir para que Luffy no haga estupideces. Aquel miedo irracional empeoró cuando llegaron a Raftel por segunda vez. La isla no estaba habitada, pero de cualquier forma, Luffy sentía que cualquier movimiento que hacían era vigilado por los enemigos.

_Después de haber hundido un enorme barco pirata que los retó a duelo, el Capitán se sentó en su lugar habitual sobre el mascarón de proa. Robin se acercó, con uno de los tantos libros que estaba leyendo en la mano. Quiso hacer contacto con él, necesitaba tener respuestas a las preguntas que se formulaban en su mente. Preguntas que antes jamás hubiesen siquiera podido imaginar ni en sus más recónditas suposiciones. Por supuesto que Luffy sabía que ella estaba detrás de él. Sin embargo, él no decía nada ni se movía._

─ _Capitán ─ soltó Robin después de varios minutos de incómodo silencio. ─ Tal vez necesitas hablar con alguien ─ sugirió. Luffy no dijo nada. ─ Últimamente has estado mucho tiempo solo y pensativo ─ la espalda del Rey Pirata era lo único que podía ver. Era ancha y fuerte. Estaba apenas cubierta por una chaqueta roja sin mangas. El sombrero de paja lo tenía sobre la cabeza. Los años le habían sentado muy bien a Luffy. Se había convertido en un hombre interesante, esbelto, musculoso y que emanaba una energía única. Robin se sentía muy a gusto junto a él. Pero, en esa ocasión, nada de todo eso parecía cierto. Su aura era oscura y su haki terrorífico. ─ Raftel no será un lugar peligroso para nosotros ─ no quería mencionar a Nami._

─ _Robin ─ dijo luego de varios minutos. ─ Tengo miedo de que mi hijo tenga el mismo destino que mi hermano __–__ ella no podía ver su rostro, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que él estaba a punto de llorar._

– _No sucederá eso Luffy __–__ se atrevió a acercarse y subir junto a él. Varias veces había compartido con él o con Zoro ese místico lugar, pero esta vez no sintió la paz habitual. Llevó su mano derecha al hombro del Capitán. __–__ Todos nosotros estamos aquí para protegerlo_

– _¡Lo sé! __–__ gritó él y apretó los puños, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. La sombra del sombrero hacía que sus párpados se vieran oscuros. __–__ Lo sé __–__ se repitió. __–__ Pero igual tengo un mal presentimiento_

Robin se había quedado dormida en su sillón con el mismo mal presentimiento que seguramente había sentido Luffy hacía tantos años atrás, junto a ella, en el León del Sunny.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí hemos leído una pequeña parte del pasado. ¿Por qué Robin tiene un mal presentimiento? Aclaro que este capítulo está en la misma línea temporal en la que terminó el anterior (con el pequeño Koichi o ¿Akira? de 5 años) o sea tres años después de la muerte de Luffy. También me gustaría aclarar que el Rey Pirata murió a los 55 años (las causas más adelante) y que Barbanegra tenía unos 80.**

**Respecto a Lucy, pronto veremos qué fue de ella luego de enterarse que su padre había fallecido por un triste periódico cuando apenas había llegado al North Blue.**

**¿Por qué Luffy tenía tanto miedo? ¿Qué habría ocurrido?mmm...**

**¡Espero sus comentarios! Mary**


	4. La muerte de Lucy

Título: Tatuaje

**Capítulo 4: La muerte de Lucy**

"_**Si robaran el mapa del país de los sueños  
Siempre queda el camino que te late por dentro  
Si te caes te levantas, si te arrimas te espero…"**_

* * *

El North Blue era un mar calmo. La gente que lo habitaba no le hacía asco a los piratas, incluso habían permitido que anclaran en el puerto como cualquier visitante, a pesar de ostentar la famosa (muy famosa) bandera pirata de Barbanegra. En otros tiempos, cuando los cuatro grandes yonkos eran los reyes del Nuevo Mundo, la gente común estaría muerta de miedo en sus casas habiendo cerrado muy bien las ventanas e incluso así sabían que su vida estaba llegando a su fin. Pero, en esta nueva era, sin yonkos, sin Barbanegra y sin el Rey Pirata, ya nadie tenía tal nivel de pánico.

La noticia de que su padre, Monkey D. Luffy estaba muerto la había afectado mucho menos de lo que hubiese imaginado hacía tiempo atrás. Prefería pensar que la vida a bordo de aquel navío la había endurecido, que la utilización indiscriminada de su perfecto haki de armadura la estaba endureciendo también por dentro, o que el estar tanto tiempo a la defensiva había logrado hacer de ella realmente _una mujer de hierro_. Porque después de haber leído el periódico, lo hizo un rollo, se lo metió en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón de gabardina negro arremangado hasta las pantorrillas que llevaba aquel día, encendió un puro de los que fumaba Barbanegra y a los que les había tomado el gusto, aspiró el humo con fuerza y cuando lo exhaló dejando una nube gris, dejó ir también la tristeza por aquel nefasto momento. Aquella Capitana pirata sentía que Lucy también había muerto.

Monkey D. Lucy había muerto el mismo día en que dejó ir a su pequeño Koichi con Bella. Ese mismísimo día en que asumió su realidad por mucho que le costara. Lucy murió a manos de la que ahora, tres años después, era: una mujer corajuda, con los cojones más grandes que cualquier pirata que vivía con ella en esa nave, e incluso mucho más que muchos otros que navegaban el Grand Line o cualquiera de los Blues. Ella era de verdad una mujer de hierro.

Muy a su pesar, el grupo de bucaneros, rateros, salvajes e imbéciles que viajaban con ella en el barco eran una banda reconocida en el mundo entero, y, aunque ni en diez mil años se parecerían a algo como lo que ella había soñado tener, debía lograr que no sólo ellos la respeten y se respeten a sí mismos, sino que necesitaba imperiosamente que el mundo la reconozca como una nueva pirata a la que temer. Debía ser grande, tan grande como fue su padre, para que Koichi pudiera refugiarse en ella y no andar vagando por el mundo, tal vez huyendo como lo estaría haciendo en ese instante.

Al poco tiempo de llegar al North Blue y de enterarse de la verdadera causa de la muerte de Luffy, supo que la banda de Sombrero de Paja se desintegró y que cada uno de ellos había emprendido una solitaria marcha hacia su destino final. Primero pensó que tal vez Leiko habría querido decirle algo sobre la terrible enfermedad del Rey Pirata cuando la llamó por den den mushi hacía unos meses y que tal vez por culpa de su egoísmo no dejó que su amiga se expresara. Y eso le jugaría en contra ahora que se encontraba a la espera de información sobre su pequeño hijo de apenas cinco años.

Mirando el horizonte desde la playa de aquel pueblo, pensaba en el verdadero motivo por el que no había ido aún al East Blue a buscar a Koichi. ¿Miedo? No, jamás. O tal vez sí. Miedo a que los renegados, incluso después de esos tres años de victorias ininterrumpidas y de tener recompensas de muchos millones, quisieran arrebatarle el mando al verdadero heredero del trono de Barbanegra: el pelirrojo Koichi. O simplemente enfrentar la verdad de su realidad la acojonaba tanto que no quería siquiera pensar en verle el rostro a su madre o a sus hermanos.

– Capitana, todo está listo para zarpar – el escuálido hombre la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Lo observó seria. – ¿Está todo bien? – agregó el tipo, pálido y ojeroso.

– ¿Alguna vez se te ha pasado por la cabeza asesinarme? – le preguntó, logrando que el sujeto comience a sudar frío.

– Pe… ¡pero qué cosas dice, Capitana! – soltó nervioso.

– Veo que si lo has pensado – sonrió. – Me agrada, porque si lo pensaste y no lo hiciste es porque me tienes miedo – el tipo no supo qué contestar. Simplemente bajó la mirada.

– Usted es muy fuerte, señora – la voz casi no le salía. – Sería inútil hasta sólo pensar en matarla. Ninguno de nosotros lograría atravesar su haki

– Muy bien – le tocó el hombro. – Nos vamos – y mientras se alejaba Lucy pensó que definitivamente esos hombres habían asesinado a Lucy y habían dejado viva a la mujer del haki poderoso. Y eso es lo que haría, dejar que el rumor de Monkey D. Lucy muerta recorriera todos los rincones del mundo.

* * *

El presente, no fue el futuro deseado de ninguno de los nakamas del Rey Pirata. En alguna isla del Paraíso, Brook tomaba té con un hombre muy elegante y serio. No había dicho absolutamente nada por respeto a la concentración del hombre, pero creía que reventaría si ese silencio no se cortaba con algo.

– Arashi san – la voz de Brook lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El moreno, que tenía unos treinta y tantos, volteó con expresión cansada. Llevaba gafas de lectura. – ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó el esqueleto desde el otro lado del escritorio. Una taza de té humeante descansaba sobre sus manos.

– No hay novedades – dijo. Su voz sonaba apagada.

– Pensé que ya no tendrías esperanzas – Brook dejó la taza sobre el escritorio.

– Hace poco hablé con Leiko – se recostó sobre el respaldo del sillón. – Ella tampoco tiene novedades en el East Blue

– Nami san también está en el East Blue – Brook parecía decirlo más para sí mismo que como información para Arashi. El hombre asintió.

– Por supuesto que _Oka san_ no sabe que lo busco – Brook no dijo nada. – Ya es suficiente con que sepa que no podrá ver más a su hija – apretó los dientes.

– No fue tu culpa, Arashi san. Lucy san sabía dónde se metía – el esqueleto quería consolarlo, pero sus palabras estaban inevitablemente cargadas de culpa.

– Si lo fue, Brook san – apoyó sus codos sobre el escritorio y luego su cabeza sobre sus manos. – Permití que mi hermana se involucrara con el peor enemigo de _Oto san_ y ahora no tengo ni a mi hermana ni a mi sobrino – suspiró. – Ni a _Oto san_

– Es cierto que Luffy san nos dejó… – reflexionó Brook. – No tienes que pensar que fue tu culpa. Lucy san eligió casarse con él, sabía quién era y aún así decidió irse

– ¡Pero yo podía haberlo evitado! – gritó Arashi. Se hizo un silencio incómodo, en el que el moreno retomó su compostura. – Leiko – volvió a hablar más calmo. – Leiko me dijo que la última vez que habló con Lucy – apretó los dientes – ella le pidió que no nos preocupara – estaba a punto del llanto. – Leiko no me lo dijo hasta ahora para evitar esto – golpeó la mesa. – Pero ahora – apretó los puños, Brook se mantenía en silencio – ya es tarde

– ¿Pasaron tres años desde que murió Lucy y recién ahora Leiko dice eso? – una tercera voz se escuchó. Los dos hombres voltearon y vieron otro hombre de cabello negro, un poco más joven que Arashi.

– Ray – Arashi estaba sorprendido de ver a su hermano.

– Silencio – dijo Ray. – Sólo vine para decirte que mamá está bien y te está esperando en Cocoyashi

– No iré hasta que no encuentre al chico

* * *

**Hola a todxs! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Lucy es una mujer muy fuerte, no sólo físicamente sino también de espíritu. ¿Qué creen que está pensando? Yo creo (si, es cierto, es mi personaje, pero como muchos de ustedes seguramente saben, me gusta darles vida propia y aunque parezca chiste, a veces no sé exactamente lo que están pensando) que Lucy quiere alejarse del lugar donde está confiada está su hijo, a salvo con Bella, y conformar una banda fuerte y a la que todos teman, ser una capitana pirata de renombre para que luego, cuando vaya a por su hijo, no tenga rival. Ahora bien, está en el North Blue, ¿se les ocurre algún enemigo poderoso que pueda confrontarla? Jeje, que mala soy.**

**Por otro lado tenemos la enfermedad de Luffy. Siempre pensamos con mi marido que Luffy morirá joven: entre los esfuerzos sobrehumanos para hacer sus técnicas y el sometimiento a los tratamientos de Ivankov con sus hormonas (tanto en Impel Down como en el Guerra de Marinefod) estamos casi seguros de que la vida del pobre va a ser corta. ¡Eso si! ¡Va a ser el Rey de los Piratas! Por este motivo pensé que él fallecería así de improviso y dejaría a toda la banda separada. Ahora bien, vimos a Robin y también sabemos que Nami está en Cocoyashi. ¿Qué habrá sucedido con el resto? ¿Y Zoro? ¿Por qué no está con Robin? Juajua**

**Espero que disfruten la historia y a pesar de que no me han dejado comentarios aún, confío en que les está gustando. Gracias por leer, Mary.**


	5. Regreso al Grand Line

Título: Tatuaje

"_**Llegaremos a tiempo"**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Regreso al Grand Line**

A pesar de todo, el North Blue le había gustado mucho. Pero, cinco años ya eran suficientes. Los piratas de Barbanegra, llamados por algunos "los piratas de la mujer de hierro", se asentaron en una aldea cerca de lo que en algún momento de la historia fue la base del Germa 66. Por aquel entonces, Lucy, que ya no era llamada más con ese nombre, sino simplemente "Señora", decidió que lo mejor era asentarse un tiempo y hacerse de una buena base, conquistar de a poco aquel mar para luego volver al Grand Line y encontrar lo que ella sabía que estaba muy bien guardado: el One Piece. ¿Por qué no intentar coronarse Reina Pirata antes de buscar a su pequeño Koichi? Después de todo, de alguna extraña manera, era la "heredera" de ese título ya que su padre fue el último rey.

También se preguntó muchas veces por qué la Marina no la persiguió nunca más. Fue mundialmente sabido que Marshall D. Teach había muerto y que su herencia había quedado trunca ya que su único hijo Dylan falleció y nadie sabía de la existencia de Koichi. Al menos era lo que Lucy pensaba hasta el mismo momento en que, una mañana, vio Marines en el North Blue luego de haber estado tan tranquila durante cinco años.

Quiso investigar y por eso envió a una mujer de su completa confianza a hacerlo. Ella era algo tímida pero muy buena en el engaño. Y fue así como consiguió enterarse de una cosa muy llamativa: un sujeto de cabello rubio y cejas raras (descripción de la espía) estaba buscando información sobre la ex banda de Barbanegra y su Capitana. ¿Por qué un Capitán Marine estaba buscándola a ella luego de tantos años? Quizá era porque había subido un poco su recompensa, ascendiendo a trescientos veinte millones, o porque corrió el rumor de que ella podría ser alguna heredera de algún trono de algún remoto país del North Blue y que estaba reclamando su reino. O quién sabe qué rumor estúpido se les había ocurrido esta vez.

Lo cierto era que estaba siendo investigada por la Marina y que no tenía ni idea de quién podría ser este sujeto extraño que la buscaba.

– Zarpamos – fue la única palabra que se le escucharía a la Señora en días. Al llegar a la Red Line, el contramaestre fue el que dirigió las maniobras. Ella sólo fumaba su puro y observaba a la brava tripulación en su hacer con una pizca de orgullo por lo que había logrado. Todos los ex Barbanegra que tanto odiaba habían muerto o habían decidido dejar la banda, y quedaban sus fieles nakama, los que ella misma había reclutado, entrenado y a los que les tenía bastante confianza como para saber que nunca la traicionarían.

Ya con veintiocho años, lucía muy diferente al día en que se fue del Sunny. Ya no tenía el cabello castaño, sino que se lo teñía de negro. Ya no usaba una larga trenza, sino que lo tenía crespo y al viento. Ya no se vestía como si aún viviera tomando sol en las mañanas junto a su madre en la cubierta, sino que llevaba pantalones de gabardina negros, y una camisa de volados roja, y traía su chaqueta de capitán, ceñida en la cintura y con bordados muy finos. Y también pulseras, aros y una bonita cadena de oro que adornaban su hermosa figura.

Después de descender del otro lado, avistaron una nave de la Marina. No parecía que hubiese nadie muy importante a bordo, pero lo que más les llamó la atención fue que no parecían querer pelear. Se acercaban lentamente a ellos, aparentemente en paz. El contramaestre le avisó a la Señora de la situación, a pesar de que sabía que ella sabía. La Señora lo miró a los ojos, y sonrió. Apagó el puro y se puso de pie dispuesta a conversar amigablemente con el Capitán Marine, sin saber la sorpresa que se llevaría luego.

Sobre el mascarón de proa del buque de guerra, que no ostentaba nada en particular excepto un enorme cañón, estaba de pie aquel Capitán de cabello rubio del que le había hablado su nakama. La Señora no tuvo que mirar dos veces por el catalejo para saber quién era esa persona, lo que no quitaba que estuviese extremadamente asombrada por aquello.

Ambos barcos se acercaron despacio, poniéndose en paralelo. Los ex Barbanegra no estaban dispuestos a armar jaleo apenas habiendo tocado las aguas del Grand Line, y al parecer, los Marines sólo querían pasar por allí sin más. Pero, a pesar de que no hubo enfrentamiento, aquel rubio llamó la atención de la Capitana solicitando una conversación y se ofreció amablemente a ir a su barco, sin custodia y sin armas. No fue sorpresa para la Señora, quien aceptó de inmediato y guió al intruso hacia su despacho, que tenía una puerta muy bonita tallada a mano por algún carpintero de Water 7, al parecer del marine.

– Bienvenida al Grand Line – el tipo fue el primero en romper el silencio, luego de haberse sentado frente a frente, escritorio de por medio. En el mueble estaba extendido un mapa del mundo, con varias marcas y manchas de tinta azul.

– No necesito que me den la bienvenida – la voz de ella era severa y ronca, quizá por tanto fumar. El rubio sonrió y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, recargándose.

– Se ve que hace mucho que no viene por aquí, nunca la había visto, "Señora" – se notaba a leguas que la quería provocar, pero ella no era tan fácil.

– Mire, Capitán, no tengo ganas de discutir por esto – se acomodó en su sillón, sin retirar ni por un segundo la mirada. – ¿Qué quiere?

– Esta nave es la de Barbanegra – afirmó. – ¿Quién es usted?

– ¿Qué? – soltó, algo incrédula. – La Capitana de los piratas de Barbanegra

– Barbanegra no existe más, ni su banda tampoco. Lo único que queda aquí de ellos es la bandera – el rubio era áspero. – Voy a cambiar mi pregunta, "Señora" – también se recostó en el sillón. – ¿Acaso usted navega con esta bandera a pesar de haber robado el nombre de Barbanegra? – se pasó la mano por el cabello y fue entonces que ella pudo confirmar sus sospechas. Pero a pesar de eso, no se inmutó. – No es que me interese por alguna cuestión oficial, verá… necesito confirmar que todos los que viajaban a bordo de esta nave están, usted sabe, muertos

– Señor Capitán Marine – ella volvió a incorporarse y apoyó sus manos sobre el escritorio. Él pudo apreciar el enorme anillo de oro que ostentaba, que creyó haber visto en algún sitio antes. – Esta nave es mía, y si lo deja más tranquilo, nadie de la tripulación de Barbanegra está con vida – el rubio sonrió y suspiró.

– Realmente no me deja más tranquilo – se puso de pie y ella lo siguió. Le extendió la mano en forma de saludo. – Gracias por la información, me retiro – la Señora estrechó su mano con fuerza.

– Fue un placer – ella sonrió. – ¿Cuál es su nombre, Capitán? – quería confirmar sus sospechas, pero luego se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

– Liam Vinsmoke

* * *

_Sanji había desaparecido. Hacía dos meses que no daba señales de vida y aunque todos sabían que se había quedado en un pueblo con una chica, hubiesen perdido sus apuestas porque pensaban que regresaría más rápido que ligero._

_Pero no, él no había vuelto._

_Luffy no estaba preocupado, pero le molestaba tener que pensar en buscar otro cocinero si era que Sanji decidía asentar cabeza y quedarse en ese pueblo con la chica en cuestión. Prefería no pensar en ello y dedicarse a jugar con su pequeño hijo de dos años, y fastidiar a Nami._

_Sin embargo, cuando el Den Den Mushi sonó y Zoro contestó, nunca nada fue igual._

– _Capitán, el cocinero de pacotilla necesita que lo vayamos a buscar al puerto – informó a regañadientes el peliverde, pero Luffy pudo leer entre líneas: algo le había sucedido._

– _Muy bien – el pequeño Arashi estaba dormido en brazos del Capitán y se veían ambos adorables._

_Nadie hizo comentarios cuando al llegar, vieron a Sanji de pie en el muelle, sosteniendo un pequeño bebé que Nami inmediatamente recogió en brazos y llevó adentro del barco. Hacía muchísimo frío aquella tarde._

_Sanji, Zoro y Luffy quedaron a solas en el muelle._

– _Ella murió en el parto – fue la única explicación que dio el cocinero y no fue necesario nada más. Zoro le apretó el hombro y Luffy se colocó el sombrero sobre la cabeza._

– _Hace frío, vamos adentro – el Capitán giró, como para dirigirse hacia el barco pero sintió la mano helada de Sanji sobre su hombro. Se detuvo._

– _Debo pedirte, Capitán, que me dejes volver a navegar junto a ti, pero necesito llevar a mi hijo Liam conmigo, no tiene a nadie aquí_

– _¿Qué me estás preguntando, Sanji? – Luffy volteó y le clavó una mirada seria. _

– _¿Qué están esperando? Me estoy muriendo de frío – Zoro cortó el momento tenso y pasó en medio de ellos._

– _Eres mi nakama, y tu hijo también lo es, no necesitas pedirme permiso para esto, Sanji – Luffy sonrió. – Además, ¡extraño tu comida!_

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¿Cómo puede ser que el hijo de Sanji (Liam) sea Marine? ¡NO! Cómo son las cuestiones de la vida, ¿no? Ahora, ¿habrá reconocido a Lucy? Quizá no ya que ella cambió su aspecto y además hace varios años que no la ve... pero... uno nunca sabe.**

**¿Correrán riesgos los planes de Lucy? ¿Qué será de la vida del pequeño Koichi? ¿Qué sucederá cuando Lucy se entere de que Bella no cumplió con lo que tenía que hacer?**

**Nos leemos pronto, Mary**


	6. Tatuaje

Título: Tatuaje

"_**Tengo miedo que se rompa la esperanza  
Que la libertad se quede sin alas  
Tengo miedo que haya un día sin mañana  
Tengo miedo de que el miedo te eché un pulso y pueda más"**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Tatuaje**

_El Thousand Sunny navegaba aguas tranquilas, llevando a la tripulación del Rey Pirata a bordo. Luego de innumerables aventuras, peleas épicas y más de un dolor de cabeza (sobre todo algunos miembros de la banda) se habían consagrado en la cima del mundo, llegando a Raftel y dando al fin la vuelta al Grand Line._

_Pero, sin embargo, las cosas no eran siempre color de rosa. Con una gran fama y poder, viene una gran horda de piratas, marines, cazarrecompesas y otras hierbas a olerte el trasero mucho más a menudo de lo que le hubiese gustado a Luffy, sobre todo después de los grandes cambios que se habían producido en su nave._

_Una de esas tardes calurosas en las que ninguno de ellos sabía bien cómo pasar el rato, fue que al Capitán Rey Pirata se le ocurrió una brillante idea._

– _¿Un dragón? __–__ Usopp tuvo que parpadear varias veces porque no se lo creía._

– _Un dragón __–__ repitió Luffy, orgulloso de su decisión._

– _¿Y cómo quieres que sea? __–__ el rey de los tiradores estaba atónito. Su melena estaba recogida detrás de su nuca y su barba candado le hacía picar un poco la nariz._

– _De cinco patas __–__ el Rey Pirata parecía muy seguro de lo que estaba proponiendo. Siempre había querido tener un tatuaje. O al menos eso se repetía en su mente de veintitrés años._

– _¿Un dragón de cinco patas? __–__ insistió Usopp aún sin creerlo._

– _¡Si! ¡Un dragón de cinco patas! __–__ gritó una histérica Nami mientras se abanicaba con una hoja de palma. El calor era mucho, pero peor era la humedad. Usopp volteó a verla con una mueca de miedo. Si antes daba terror, embarazada se multiplicaba por mil. __–__ ¿Estás sordo o qué? ¡Se lo preguntaste como diez veces! __–__ gruñó. Se pudo escuchar de fondo una risita de parte de Robin._

– _Pero __–__ quiso objetar algo cuando Nami frunció el ceño. Mejor calló._

– _¿Y dónde nos haremos los tatuajes? __–__ fue Sanji el que preguntó, acercándole una bebida roja llena de hielos a Nami._

– _Hace poco hice una tinta __–__ Usopp explicó con timidez. __–__ Quizá lo podamos solucionar con eso_

– _No le haré un tatuaje de verdad a mi bebé __–__ protestó Nami, mirando con resquemor a Luffy mientras abrazaba su enorme barriga de ocho meses._

– _¿Y esa tinta no sale? __–__ Sanji se sentó junto a Nami, en el suelo. Usopp negó._

– _No, es indeleble y permanente. No se puede disolver y dura para siempre. Podríamos hacerle el tatuaje al bebé sin problemas y dudaría para toda su vida_

– _Bien, está decidido __–__ sentenció Luffy._

* * *

Navegar el Grand Line era pan comido para La Mujer de Hierro. No recordaba cuántas veces lo había visto en todas sus facetas: desde los huracanes, los maremotos, las mangas que conectan el cielo y el mar, las gigantescas olas que rompen buques, las mareas ascendentes, los calores sofocantes, que el mar arda en llamas, volcanes en erupción permanente, tranquilidades inusitadas, enormes monstruos marinos que acompañaban a su padre en su travesía, pueblos pobres, pueblos prósperos, tiranos, reyes amables, monarquías absolutistas, democracias radicales, y todo lo que se pueda imaginar cualquier pirata o marine, ella lo había visto desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre.

No podía negar que corría con una gran ventaja al querer encontrar el One Piece, pero tampoco podía demostrar que ella sabía donde se ocultaba, sabía qué era y cómo utilizarlo. No iba a renunciar a su imagen tan bien lograda durante cinco años por una tonta ambición pirata que nada tenía que ver con su motivación principal: reencontrarse con su pequeño Koichi que ya tendría cerca de once años.

El loge pose se había detenido fuertemente en una dirección desde hacía un par de horas y el curso estaba fijo al noreste, incluso había revisado el mapa que tenía en el cuarto de derrota, a escondidas del navegante, un hombre de mediana edad muy receloso de sus conocimientos, al que le había ocultado todo lo que ella había aprendido de la mejor del mundo, su madre.

Suspiró sonoramente cuando se dio cuenta de que las estrellas ya comenzaban a adornar el cielo y que estaba haciendo algo de frío. Al menos no estaban entrando en una zona de tempestades y tampoco el frío era tanto como para sacar el abrigo de invierno. Quizá esa sería una buena aventura.

– Señora, pronto avistaremos tierra – el navegante se acercó sigilosamente hacia la proa. – ¿Piensa usted que será bueno llegar de noche?

– Da igual, de cualquier forma somos piratas, de día y de noche – se acomodó la chaqueta.

– Bien – el hombre se retiró.

* * *

Cuatro años más tarde…

No sería la primera vez que Akira festejaría su cumpleaños, pero si con sus compañeros de instituto. Estaba incómodo y cabreado. Se miró _otra vez_ en el espejo maltrecho del aseo de hombres y vio su inalterable expresión de fastidio, que combinaba a la perfección con su brillante cabello rojo. Estaba algo largo y muy despeinado, pero era absolutamente indomable, así que desistió sin siquiera hacer el esfuerzo por peinarlo. Un mechón caía sobre su frente. Sopló hacia arriba y éste subió y bajó al instante, acomodándose en el mismo sitio.

Volvió a mirar su reflejo. La camisa blanca estaba limpia, pero arrugada. Los dos primeros botones desprendidos y la corbata verde oscuro desajustada irregularmente. Llevaba el chaleco verde seco sobre la camisa y agradecía a su madre en secreto por habérselo colocado casi a la fuerza, ya que no se notaba tanto que la camisa estuviera hecha un verdadero desastre luego de que sus compañeros se colgaran –literalmente– de él para saludarlo al tiempo que lograban malhumorarlo aún más. Al menos el pantalón negro estaba bien, aún conservaba sus rayas derechas.

No era de esos remilgados que querían verse pulcros y aseados, pero al menos, estando tan cerca de lograr que _esa chica _lo vea aunque sea de reojo, no quería estar tan desastroso. Por la tarde, luego de clases, irían a un bar a festejar y una de sus amigas le había jurado que _la arrastraría_ hasta allí para que él tuviera oportunidad de hablarle. Odiaba ser tan _cobarde_ pero era casi imposible acercarse mientras estaban en el Instituto porque ella era de las mejores alumnas y él, bueno… él era un simple estudiante mediocre.

– Con que aquí estabas, Akira – el aludido miró a su compañero a través del espejo. No dijo nada. – Los quince te sientan fatal, hermano – bromeó, palmeándole el hombro con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Al mismo tiempo, en el patio del Instituto, un grupo de chicas almorzaban mientras conversaban animadamente. En medio de ellas, destacaba una joven con su largo y lacio cabello negro sostenido en una cola de caballo. Tenía los ojos azules, muy intensos, y llevaba unos lentes que le daban un aspecto intelectual. La camisa blanca estaba impecable, la corbata verde oscuro bien ajustada y el chaleco verde seco le quedaba de muerte. Su impresionante pecho y su pequeña cintura se dibujaban perfectamente, y la falda negra corta y tableada dejaba a la vista sus largas piernas blancas inmaculadas. El resto de las chicas parecían _pequeñas niñas_ a su lado.

Los recreos eran siempre iguales. Rodeada de chicas, conversando sobre chicos, comiendo poco y nada. Odiaba el Instituto. Odiaba su vida en el Instituto. Pero, sonreía como la mejor. Se comportaba como lo que todos pretendían que fuera, tenía el mejor promedio y era querida por todos. "Quelindaeres_, _Naomi" solían decirle los profesores, "Haz de este un mejor Instituto" dijo el regente hacía poco, "Diez como siempre" había inflado el pecho su profesor tutor el otro día, y un gran número de ese tipo de frases, hicieron que al recordarlas perdiera el poco apetito que tenía.

– Naomi, no puedes negarte – una rubia despampanante pero al mismo tiempo desagradable a sus ojos, que además quería ser su amiga pero estaba lejos de serlo, le sonrió. Obviamente no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo. Parpadeó un par de veces agitando sus largas pestañeas negras. – ¿En qué mundo estás? – preguntó la rubia haciendo unos gestos con las manos. – Al terminar las clases iremos a festejar el cumpleaños de un chico del otro curso – se removió en su asiento. – No puedes negarte, sin ti no ligaremos nada – hizo un puchero que fastidió a Naomi, pero se forzó a sonreír amigablemente.

– Está bien – asintió, pero en el fondo se moría de ganas de mandarla a la mierda.

* * *

**¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
